


The More Things Change

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Multi, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Fic started 2010 that looked to the GH kids taking over. Character introductions in first chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each drabble in this chapter will introduce what will be the main characters of this fic.

**Diego Alcazar**

There is nothing more important than family.   
  
My father left the money, the power to me for a reason. I understand that I begin and end with the Alcazar name. My sister is too young to understand the severity of the business, and Sage often leads with heart over logic.  
  
I’ve run Corinthos men away many territories I need, Port Charles is the only area which remains evenly divided between us. I plan to remedy that issue soon.  
  
Besides Sage and Lila, women can’t be trusted. I have been distracted by them in the past, but I’ve learned my lesson. 

 

**Lila Rae Alcazar**

I know my family thinks I can’t possibly understand anything because I’m fifteen, but they’re wrong. I know and see everything, no matter how blind they want to believe I am!  
  
My family with Diego and Sage is the only thing I’ve known. I’ve never know nor do I want to know anything else. Diego’s is the definition of an overprotective brother and Sage is a sister/mother to both of us. While she sometimes storms out, she usually makes sure me and my brother are fed first.   
  
One day, the Alcazar power will be shared between the three of us.

 

**Sage Alcazar**

Diego and Lila are more important to me than anything else in this world. I’ve spent nights, sitting amongst ‘the families’ with Diego; and I’ve gone home to help Lila through her nightmares. All I know is how to be there for them, and I’ve rarely done anything for myself.  
  
There’s problem now. I want something that I cannot have. It’s too crazy, impossible for even me. The words have rarely left my mouth, even to the person I trust the most.  
  
When it comes down to it, if a choice has to be made, I won’t go against family. 

 

**Michael Corinthos**

Everything my father built is almost gone, even when I’ve fought tooth and nail to hold onto it. After he left, finally convicted of some bogus charge, I wanted to help my uncle and was turned down.  
  
Jason still refuses to include me, despite the fact that my father ordered him to…or that he’s now with my mother. The two of them just come at me, wanting some different life for the reject of Port Charles, and refuse to listen to my wants.  
  
If only they knew what I planned to do, how I’m going to get everything I want.

 

**Morgan Corinthos**

Sonny Corinthos has never done anything for me; I’ve never seen anything to prove I’m his child.   
  
If it had been up to me, I would’ve legally changed my name when Jax adopted me. I would’ve gladly said to hell with Sonny and his legacy for the sake of some kind of normalcy in my life, where people looked at the validity of my work and not my name.  
  
I’m one of the youngest lawyers at my firm, but I always end up working a defensive case. Now, returning to Port Charles, I doubt I’ll get much of a change.

 

**Kristina Davis**

I’m an officer of the PCPD. It’s the only thing I’ve ever earned with no help from my parents, and it is what I cherish the most in my new beginning.  
  
I may have a dump for an apartment, little to show off like my criminal father, but it’s all mine. I don’t care who approves of what I do because I stopped living for everyone else a long time ago.  
  
The only thing I’ll ever regret is losing my brother. Michael has little tolerance for me or my career. It seems like years since we’ve talked without an argument.

 

**Molly Davis**

Everything is out of sorts. It has been for a really long time, and I honestly have no clue how to fix. Though I’m desperate to bring my family back together, I’m often challenged by them.  
  
Michael has been struggling since Sonny left town. Kristina made things worse by becoming a cop, in fact Michael took it as an outright betrayal. And Morgan…he left me to deal with both of them and sends nothing more than an occasional email.  
  
If there’s a way to fix this, I will. But life would be so much easier if I had Morgan’s help. 

 

**Lorena Zacchara**

The only thing Johnny can tell me about my parents is that they gave me to him and made him vow to take care of me.  
  
But I know there’s more to the story. I know my parents were murdered. And I will get the evidence I need. I’ll prove to everyone my parents wanted to raise me.  
  
I don’t know or care what family put the hit out. All I know is, in one explosion, I was robbed.   
  
No one can stop me. I’m going to Port Charles, and I will discover the truth.   
  
No matter what the cost.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lorena!"   
  
 _Great._  She took her nearly stuffed duffel bag and rushed over to her walk-in closet, throwing the bag in and shutting the door, "What is it, Uncle Johnny?"  
  
The rattle of her doorknob accompanied his roar, "Open this door now!"   
  
"Just a second!" She did another check of her room, spotting some clothes still out and immediately shoved them under her king size bed. Once everything seemed in place, she pulled open the door and batted her big doe eyes, "What's up?"  
  
Without more than a glare, her uncle entered the room and began to check for things out of order.  
  
She shut the door behind him, laughing softly, "Rude much?"  
  
"Let's not talk about morals, Lorena. You've disrespected this household for the last time."  
  
Crossing her arms, reminiscent of her great mother, she awaited an explanation.  
  
Johnny turned to her, eyes ablaze with frustration and worry, something he was often torn between when it came to his niece/adopted daughter. When she shrugged her shoulders, he had to grin in anger and amusement, "You gonna cop to it or do I have to spell it out?"  
  
"Uncle Johnny, if I knew why I was being yelled at, don't you think I'd be lying to get out of it by now?"  
  
"You know, you are more and more like your mother -  _every_   **day**."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a large piece of paper, tossing it to her bed, and raised a brow when she seemed to shrink in place, "You don't know when to stop."  
  
Tears flooded her eyes as she knew what that paper said, sniffling quietly, "What can I say? I suck at hiding things from you."  
  
He was stunned by her nonchalance, "That's all you have to say? You don't want to try and wiggle your way out of this? Tell me that this isn't what I think it is?"  
  
"There's no point." She stomped past him, needing to focus on something outside of her window so she would remain calm, "It is what it is."  
  
"Fine, while we are being blunt, I'm telling you right now that you're never going to do anything with that. Whatever you're thinking, whatever you're planning, it ends now - right here."  
  
"Right, because you said so and I get no say in  _my_  life."  
  
"I am protecting your life! I'm the reason you have everything you do! I gave up everything because all that has ever mattered to me was your mother and you."  
  
"And you think I don't get that!" She lashed out, spinning around to face him as her long black hair followed her in one smooth motion, "That paper is going to allow me to pay you and my mom back.”  
  
"Damn it, how many times do I have to say it? You are  _not_  a part of this business! Your next step is going to college and lead a life other than the one Claudia did!"  
  
"You can't make my decisions for me! I am not a little girl anymore!"  
  
"Fine, you want me to talk to you like an adult? Here it is." He bored his eyes into hers, softening his voice to a warning tone, "You can't go back to that town, do you understand me? The second you set a foot in Port Charles you are in the middle of a Corinthos - Alcazar war. This goes beyond revenge for Claudia and Ric, all right? This is a death wish."  
  
"Nothing is going to happen to me. I have seen enough, know enough, to get done what I have too."  
  
Shaking his head with another sharp laugh, Johnny moved slowly to a seat at the foot of her bed and gathered the paper once again.   
  
Lorena hated when he got like this, disappointed and defeated. She wanted a fight; it prepared her.  
  
After a moment, he had met her eyes once more and spoke with tenderness which nearly knocked the vengeance out of her, "I told your mother, before she died, that she would never have to worry about you. I would do whatever it took, pay whatever cost, to protect you. To keep you safe."  
  
"Uncle John—"  
  
"No, you know, she was so sure I wouldn't have to worry because you were supposed to be a little boy and you'd be so happy to follow you're great Uncle Johnny all over the world." Johnny took a moment, fondly recalling images of his sister's smile, and waited for his niece to kneel before him, continuing, "When you turned out to be a girl? I knew I was in trouble. The last thing I needed was Claudia part two." Lorena's sad smile caused him to stroke away her tears with his thumb, "I can't let her or you down, can't you understand? That's why we're nowhere near Port Charles."  
  
"I do understand." She nodded, inhaling a deep breath and thinking out loud, "But I'm an adult, and I will find out what happened to my mother and father. Whether you help me or not, Uncle Johnny, I gotta do this."  
  
"It's too dangerous."  
  
"Then do what you do best," Lorena took his hands in hers, eyes now replaced entirely with hope, "Come with me and protect me while I find out what I have to. Please, just don't stop me and support me in this."  
  
Johnny could tell by her stare she would never get up without this journey; he knew it well because of Claudia's actions which were so constantly Xeroxed by his niece. Swallowing a reluctant lump in his throat, he finally broke the silence and gave in, "All right, we'll go."  
  
Lorena got up, throwing her arms around the only family she had ever known, and felt the relief surge through, "It's temporary. I promise."  
  
"Right," Holding her tightly, he cursed himself mentally, "That's how it starts."  
  
~*~  
  
"The Corinthos family is filled with incompetent, overly emotional kids. If you want to continue conducting business with them, that is absolutely your choice." He leaned forward in his place at the head of the table, signaling towards his cousin, "But we will soon have the territory by any means necessary. It's up to you to give it to us willingly and make some real money."  
  
"I fail to see why I should align with the Alcazar or Corinthos family with the mess your making of the town. Everyone’s constantly in a state of panic and that is no way to conduct business, Diego." The moment the gentlemen spoke his first name; the register of disrespect had appeared in their expressions, "Mr. Alcazar."  
  
Once he had spoke his last name, Diego turned to his cousin and shared a haunting laugh, "You believe this guy, Sage?"  
  
She shook her head, "Not at all."   
  
It was evident the man had made a mistake, causing his nervous eyes to meet his bodyguards beside him. Before either of the men could reach for their guns, the Alcazar duo had their guns aimed and set to fire.  
  
"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Sage warned, offering a crooked grin once they had calmly raised their hands in surrender, and bounced her gun between the two men, "I tend to get trigger happy when threatened and underestimated."


	3. Chapter 3

"Our sincerest apologies, Ms. Alcazar." The man apologized, offering a nervous smile, and returned his attention to Diego, "If I agree to allow your business within my territory, what do I receive in return?"

"Besides Sage not shooting you," Diego joked, laughing even as she remained deadly serious, and continued without the hint of a smile, "I need not remind you of what the Corinthos family has done to mine, especially my father and my uncle."

"Not at all, Mr. Alcazar."

"I also need not remind you that the opposing family has been a mess for years. Sonny was completely ruled by emotion until he fled the country. His sidekick, Jason Morgan, nothing more than a skirt with a gun, and his sons well..." Diego signaled for Sage to be seated once more, prompting her to keep her gun displayed even as she returned to her respected position, "One's too busy trying to go straight while the other's so brain dead that if he had alliances, he wouldn't remember who they were to."

"But should I work with you...?"

"An Alcazar remembers where their loyalties lie."

The man, too nervous to challenge the logic or maintain a position on the outside, sealed the deal with an extended hand.

Diego stood to his feet, shaking his hand, then allowed Sage to do the same before dismissing them, "It's good to be in business with you."

The man threw his head, gesturing for his bodyguard to follow him out the door, and the Alcazar men followed the men out the door. The moment the door opened, Sage and Diego were boiling at the sight Lila standing timidly outside the door.

Luckily, their new ally said nothing before leaving and left them to deal with their problem. 

Diego signaled for the teenager to enter the room with her head hung low.

When he said nothing, Sage pounced on the opportunity, "What the hell are you doing, Lila? You know you are never to listen to our meetings!"

She continued to hang her head in shame, locking her hands behind her back, "I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. And this isn't the first time." Sage could see Diego was fuming in the corner and approached her with a gentle smile, "When it's time, you'll know. We will train you. Until then, you are to know nothing about what happens in these meetings, understood?"

Lila offered her a grin with equal acceptance and love, "Okay."

"All right, now head to your room before he has a shot at you."

She agreed by making a quick exit and leaving them to discuss matters.

After closing the door behind Lila, Sage took a seat before the office desk and awaited Diego's wrath.

"She's so stupid sometimes!" He hissed, watching men leave through the window, "She could’ve gotten herself killed or ended this deal. She doesn't know when to behave."

"She's young and family, Diego. Think of the stupid things we did."

He returned to his desk in haste, inquiring with a quiet madness, "You condone what she just did!"

"No," Sage rested her elbow on the arm of the chair, rubbing her temple and explaining, "But if you keep shutting her out like she has no say in the family business, she's going to make her voice heard."

"By doing things so impulsive?"

"Or worse!" She insisted, looking up at him, "She's growing up fast, and she's convinced she wants to be like us, so you're going to have to stop trying to overprotect her like you’re her dad."

"Wish he had protected us as fiercely."

Sage watched as he took his seat, eyes clearly set on a picture of Lorenzo, "He loved us, Diego. Right or wrong, he did what he had to do for us. All he expected was our care for each other and Lila."

"I know. I just wish he had prepared us better."

Agreeing with a nod, she let out a heavy sigh, "We'll do better by Lila."

"Right, but before she's out of high school and we're thinking about bringing her in, I want to end this mess with the Corinthos family."

"What do you have in mind?"

~*~

"Kristina, you gotta get me in there to see Michael. I'm his legal counsel. They can't legally keep me out or question him without my presence."

"Morgan, you think I don't know that?" She let out a heavy sigh, looking her brother up and down, "You clean up pretty good, Ivy League baby bro."

"Can we not talk about this right now? I flew here in the second I heard Michael was arrested, and you're telling me that you can't even get me in?"

"I'm a cop, not the commissioner or the D.A. What am I supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to help me get Michael out of this before he buries himself like dad did."

"I get it." Kristina snapped, burning him with her ebony gaze, and signaled for him to carefully follow her back.

They were nearly derailed when an Officer Lindsey spotted them, yet he acted as though nothing happened with one glance at Kristina.

Morgan had to laugh once they were near the cells, teasing, "Thank God for hot sisters."

"Gross." Kristina mumbled, leading him down the hall, and stopped when they were close, "All right, you're on your own."

Morgan placed a supportive hand on her shoulder, "He's still mad, huh?"

"Can't say I blame him. How forgiving would you be, if your sister had to arrest you?" She waved off his attempt to comfort her and stomped away.

When she had disappeared into the distance, Morgan rounded the corner and faked a happy grin, "Good to see you again, Mikey."

His brother's green eyes looked away even as he stood to his feet, "Don't call me that."

"Now, is that any way to treat the brother that's going to get you released?"

His brother stepped out of the cell shadows. He possessed the dangerous look of Sonny Corinthos even while carrying no other physical characteristics, among his dirty blond hair and muscular build, "I don't need your help, goody two-shoes. Now, grab your briefcase and get out of here."

"You can either be happy about this or totally pissed off, either way I'm helping you." 

"Perfect, baby brother saves the day!" Michael called out causing his brother to pause in his tracks, awaiting his brother's return before going on, "While you get to live off the dirty money you want so desperately not to be a part of, don't forget I'm the one who fights to keep the family business alive."

"Oh, how could I?" Morgan stood closer to the cell doors, forcing himself to hold his brother's hateful gaze, "You so desperately flaunt it as it slips through your fingers, practically handing it to the people you can't stand because your pride constantly causes you to make such stupid mistakes!"

"At least I'm in the fight, you tucked your tail between your legs and left Port Charles like you had no clue what your last name meant!"

"I can't possibly forget what that name means because you won't let any of us, will you!"

"I can't believe dad just let you do what you want, leaving to some college and abandoning the family."

Morgan was fuming, wanting to squeeze his brother's head through the bars, "I did something for me. I refused to live in everyone's shadow. Bet you wish you could say the same." 

"I'm proud to be like dad and Uncle Jason. At least they knew how to be men. You're more like a Quartermaine than I am!"

"You're right." Laughing angrily, he backed away from the cell and forced some distance between them, "I should let you rot in that cell."

"I'm glad we both finally agree that you should mind your business."

"I would," Morgan pushed his feelings aside once more, thinking of the phone call prompting his flight, "But I promised Mom I wouldn't." Before his brother could provoke him any further, he made his exit, "Now, you tell me who knows what family really means."


	4. Chapter 4

Molly was beyond relieved when the last of Kelly’s customers had exited. Retrieving the keys from her apron, she went to do a last minute check of the outside tables when confronted with familiar brown eyes. Her smile was unmistakable as she pulled the door open, no hesitation, and threw her arms around him with a squeal, “Morgan, you’re home!”  
  
He found relief in her sisterly embrace, especially when he half expected her to hate his return as much his brother. After a warm hug, he pulled away, “It’s nice to see someone wanted me back in town.”  
  
“Are you kidding? I may be pissed that you left, but I’m always happy to see you. You’re my partner in crime.” Her statement caused him to bow his head, happy and ashamed, “Are you hungry? I’m sure I have something left over.”  
  
“Just some coffee would be great.”  
  
“Of course, come on.” Once he was inside, she secured the door. Molly felt an odd sense of comfort and home as she watched him take a seat at the counter, as he had done so many times before. Where Kristina had been Michael’s right hand, she had been Morgan’s - right up until he had left for school. She ignored the twinge of bitterness, grabbing him a cup of coffee, “So what brings you to town?”  
  
Morgan released a skeptical laugh, “You really need to ask?”  
  
“Ah, you heard about Michael.”  
  
“How could I not with Mom blowin’ up my phone in L.A. She gave me the lecture about family, and how everyone needed me.”  
  
“We do.” Her quick cut off of his complaining unwillingly registered her disappointment in him. Beginning to wipe down the tables, she ignored the apology in Morgan’s eyes, “So I guess that means you’ll be leaving again as soon as you get Michael out of hot water.”  
  
“Well, my practice is in Cali.”  
  
“Right.” Molly tossed the towel angrily between her hands, snapping, “What exactly do your lawyer friends think of the family, huh? Or your little vacations to the dark Port Charles?”  
  
“Molly—“  
  
“Look, I’m happy to see you. I’m glad your home. But if you stopped by for total sympathy, you’re not going to get it here. I may not be Michael mad, but I didn’t appreciate you leaving town without me.”  
  
He knew this, but it felt like he had to go. Morgan had to be separate from his last name, and the only way to it was to run like hell…from everyone.  
  
Before he could dwell in shame, the snap of a towel slapped his knuckles.  
  
Molly awaited his eyes before insisting, “So stop pouting!”  
  
“You’re such a—“  
  
He had raced to catch her only to have her run to the back and find leftovers to throw at him.  
  
~*~  
  
Kristina threw back the last of her beer, signaling the bartender to keep them coming, as she tried to drown out the day’s events.   
  
She was unsure of where the change occurred, when the Davis girls and Corinthos boys were no longer family. Instead, she was now in the position of arresting her own brother. The man who had runaway with her, who beat up any man which looked at her wrong, who had nearly been more of a father to her than Sonny Corinthos.  
  
She missed that.  
  
“My, my, Ms. Davis.”  
  
His voice caused her skin to crawl, her body to knot up, and her hair to shiver on end. Sitting her bottle down on the counter top, she found his eyes in the mirror behind the bar, “Since when do go to Jake’s for a drink, you take some more ‘girls’ off the payroll?”  
  
He took a step closer, licking his lips, and whispered into her ear, “You sure you want to stay on the dull side of that badge?”  
  
“Careful, Alcazar, I made sure to carry my creepy guy taser gun.”  
  
Undeterred, Diego took a seat on the barstool next to her, “My club is temporarily shut down, remember, Officer Davis? Your brother’s little outburst cost many people money.” After signaling the bartender for a beer, he continued, “I do employ half the town.”  
  
“Right, you and your psychotic cousin. Or, wait, are you back to calling her your sister again?”  
  
“I don’t know. What do you call Michael? You know the one who has no actual claim to the Corinthos family? At least Sage has Alcazar blood running through her veins.”  
  
“You’re right.” She turned her body slightly towards him, her elbow propping her confident lean against the counter, “I should talk to Michael seeing he’s already out of jail and all.”  
  
Diego met her eyes slightly stunned and watched as she gave a small nod, wrinkling her nose playfully. Rather than fight, he let out a soft chuckle, “Good to see the PCPD is doing their job.”  
  
“That they are. But you forgot there’s another Corinthos.” Her statement caused him to visit his bottle with a little anxiety, “And once he heard his brother was heading for trouble, a phone call was made. Before Michael could get too comfy on some cell cot, his brother was already here to make sure things were set straight.”  
  
Finished with his bottle, Diego set it down and faced his body towards the unattainable, “I wouldn’t worry, Officer. I’m sure your ‘brother’ will be breaking many laws in the future.” He reached into his wallet, pulling out a few bills, “I, on the other hand, have a legitimate business to run with a loyal family.” Tossing the bills to the counter, he leaned in towards her, “Have a few on me.”   
  
Giving her a wink, Diego strutted out of the bar as though he owned the place and left her alone to her pity party.  
  
She turned her body back towards the bar, relieved her headache was beginning to subside.   
  
However, the hundreds on the counter quickly distracted her.  
  
 _Son of a bitch makes more than I do in a month._  
  
Bitter and not nearly wasted enough, Kristina signaled for another.


	5. Chapter 5

“You shouldn’t have called him!”  
  
Ignoring the anger in his voice, she pressed on, “He’s the whole reason you get to go home tonight, Michael. Can’t you pretend to be a little happy your brother came to help?  
  
“No, Mom, I can’t! He rolls into PC like he’s God’s gift, and I’m supposed to be thankful? What the hell has he done for this family besides drain the bank account?”  
  
“That’s not fair. He has offered to help plenty of times, but I got everything I needed in the divorce from Jax. There was no reason for him to return or to help out.”  
  
“Right.” He fell into a seat on the couch, trying to calm down in his mother’s concerned presence, “I don’t want him getting involved in this. He’s going to get hurt.”  
  
Carly took a seat next to him, waiting a beat before inquiring, “Is that what this all about? Are you really worried about your brother?”  
  
“No, that’s not what this is about. This is about him being loyal to this family when it’s convenient and not when it matters.”  
  
“This mattered, Michael.”  
  
Michael shot to his feet, feeling the anger course through his veins, and tried to put some distance between them, “You’re not going to change my mind about this! You’re not going to convince me that he’s noble, when he’s really just a coward! And—“  
  
Before Michael could go on, a familiar presence had entered the penthouse and stalled their argument. Michael knew who it was, especially with the calm that registered in his mother’s eyes.   
  
He hung his head with a deep breath as the man approached, “Mama, I need you to stay out of my business. I need you to let me run my own life, and I need you to understand that Morgan and me just don’t get along.”  
  
Carly remained silent.  
  
Making his way out, Michael patted the man’s shoulder, “Nice to see you, Jason.”  
  
Once the door closed, Jason tossed his keys to an in table and removed his jacket, “What was that about?”  
  
“Brotherly issues.” Carly sighed, finding her way into his arms. Once she was warm in his embrace, she shut her eyes and forgot her motherly low, “I’m just glad you’re home.”  
  
Planting a kiss on her forehead, Jason held her close and tried to plan out how he would approach Michael about his brother tomorrow.  
  
~*~  
  
Unable to sleep, Johnny opened his eyes with a deep breath and surveyed the plane.   
  
He could not believe he had agreed to this, agreed to let his niece go back to the chaos of Port Charles.   
  
What was he thinking? What about his promise to Claudia? To take her child and run? To protect the only thing she and Ric cared about more than themselves?  
  
On the other hand, he knew his niece. He had raised the girl since she was a child, all alone and always watching his back. Lorena was like her mother, determined to walk into the fire rather than away from it. His only chance at protecting her was to supervise; there was no other way.  
  
 _Just like your mother_.  
  
Smiling to himself, Johnny brushed Lorena’s long dark hair out of her face and kept careful watch over her for as long as she would allow.  
  
~*~  
  
“Hold on,” She signaled him to lean in a little, pulling debris from his short hair, “You still got mashed potato.”  
  
Laughing softly, he tried to run his hand over his head for another check, “Thanks, Molly.”  
  
“It was more fun throwing it at you, Morgan.”  
  
“I bet.”  
  
She returned to the dishes of the day, almost sad it was nearing time to call it a night. His sudden presence had been a welcome surprise, one she was uncertain would last.  
  
Noting this, he decided to quickly change the subject and hopped onto a seat on the nearest free counter top, “So, I must’ve missed something. What happened with Michael and Kristina?”  
  
“Oh, come on, we both know that storm has been brewing for a while.”  
  
“I don’t know. When I left they were still hanging out.”  
  
“Right, and your visits since leaving Port Charles have been sporadic at best. Hence, your cluelessness when it comes to those two.”  
  
“Fair enough,” Morgan lowered his hands, once she accepted his surrender, and waited a beat for making a second attempt, “…so get me up to speed.”  
  
Molly hesitated, unsure of where to start. Should she tell Morgan how Michael was the last one seen with Kristina’s last abusive boyfriend? Was there really an explanation for Michael’s increased outbursts of anger, insisting he knew how to protect the family even better than his predecessors? Or did she tell him how Kristina’s decision to become a cop, determined to bury everyone out to get her, set Michael off for the last time?  
  
Rather than say any of this, she met his brown eyes and softly urged, “It’s better to focus on your relationship with Michael. The last thing those two need is another reason to argue.”  
  
Morgan let out a long sigh, bowing his head in defeat, “I could probably relate more to Kristina when it comes to what Michael’s doing. I don’t even want to know how deep he’s in.”  
  
Rather than respond, Molly seemingly sunk into the dish suds.  
  
He avoided her eyes, recalling the fire in Michael’s eyes, “It’s bad, isn’t it?”  
  
Molly pulled the drain out, setting the last dish, and wiped her hands on the dish towel at her waist. When her eyes found his, she could no longer evade honesty, “…more than you know.”  
  
~*~  
  
“Come in.”  
  
Sage offered a small smile of warmth towards the voice as she entered the room, “You got a sec?”  
  
“Depends,” The young woman turned in her desk chair, offering absolute sass as she caught her eye, “Are you planning to ream me worse than Diego?”  
  
“No, I just want to talk, Lil.” She crossed her heart, venturing further into the large bedroom, “I promise. No tricks.”  
  
“Fine.” Standing to her feet, Lila threw her iPod to the desk and ventured over to the edge of her bed. She took a seat, throwing one leg over the other and shrugging her shoulders, “Talk.”  
  
Immediately, Sage spotted the signals of Alcazar through the teenager’s demeanor. Familiar and respectful of it, she cautiously took a seat beside her, “I meant what I said. When it’s time, you’ll know everything. We won’t keep you out of a business which is as much yours as it ours.”  
  
“I’m not a little kid anymore. In a couple of weeks, I'll be sixteen!”  
  
“You’re still young.”  
  
“So what? I’m stupid?”  
  
“No, but this business isn’t like video games and gangster movies, Lil. You could die, family could die, and it’s not easy. This life is hard.”  
  
“Right, like my life’s just been a piece of cake.” Lila stood to her feet before she could be held, before being calmed down, “My father is gone! My mother is gone! And my brother treats you more like a sister than he ever has me!”  
  
The statement caused Sage to stare away, a mist visible in her eyes, and she immediately wished to take it back. Despite Luis’ place in Sage’s life, everyone easily understood that Lorenzo had been more of a father to her. It was an unspoken rule to leave the history to the books and maintain their bond before the crowd.  
  
“I didn’t mean that, Sage. I just—“  
  
“I don’t want to argue about this.” Standing to her feet, brushing away tears with shame she had shared them, Sage gave one last smile, “I just wanted to make sure you were okay and understood.”  
  
Lila opened her mouth to apologize profusely, but Sage had made her exit.


	6. Chapter 6

Any minute now, she would be caught.   
  
She was sure of that.  
  
But she ignored it, escaping their secretive hotel room and leaving her uncle to a deep slumber.  
  
Though she had promised to wait for him, have him show her the ins and outs of town, it was impossible for her to resist the urge to explore the tiny town without supervision.  
  
She would surely pay for it later as any Zacchara did, but she had to start piecing it together.  
  
As Lorena had made her way through the dead town, enjoying the crisp night and silence filling the streets, she wondered if her mother had walked the same path.  
  
Where had Claudia Zacchara been while living here? What did she love and hate? Was the town too small for her, the way Lorena had imagined it was? Did her father hate it as much? As that how they ended up in love, how they ended up on the bad side of the Corinthos organization?  
  
After hearing her uncle explain the bond between him and his sister, she wondered how Corinthos could hate Ric so much. Was her father that much of a bastard? Her mother the horrible things people defined her as?  
  
She refused to believe any of it, mentally marking the landmarks she found in her journey. The Metro Court, an upscale hotel; Jake’s, a rundown bar across from a strip club named, Black Roses; the Harborview Towers, easily the most guarded area in town; Kelly’s, a corner café; and the docks, no doubt the biggest spot for business.  
  
Carefully navigating her black heels among the cracks of the ground, she paused to get the scenery mapped out in her mind. An island in the distance, creepy in its solitude, and the warehouses nearby were welcome target; each one being something she was sure her family had failed to sink.  
  
She pulled her leather jacket tighter around her body, set in her observation, and ignorant to the footsteps which grew nearer.   
  
“It’s kind of late to be wondering town all alone.”  
  
Lorena stiffened at the unfamiliar voice, easing her hand closer to the gun at her waist, as she turned her head, getting a full view of the man approaching.  
  
His deep green eyes found hers with peaked interest, a smile spreading across his lips, “You must be new to town.”  
  
 _Oh God_. Lorena remained silent, her hand now firmly under her jacket and on her gun, as she registered his image against the photographs of her memory.  
  
Tilting his head playfully, he extended a polite hand with a whisper of a laugh, “I’m Michael, and you are?”  
  
She froze, uncertain about how to react to his polite nature. If he had known who she was, would he be so eager to offer her a handshake?  
  
~*~  
  
Michael retracted his hand, examining her conflicted expression, “You do have a name, don’t you?” When she said nothing, he tucked his hands into his coat pockets, “A syllable?”  
  
Bowing her head, her hair framed her face as she mumbled, “I was just leaving.”  
  
“Are you sure? You looked kinda lost in thought two seconds ago.”  
  
Her dark ovals darted to his, a direct challenge, “You always this nosey?”  
  
He bit his tongue, offering a smirk as she sashayed away and left him with an eerie feeling there was more to the petite Port Charles newcomer.  
  
“You better be watching something besides that chick’s ass, Corinthos.”  
  
The moment he heard the fire in her familiar voice, he ignored the goose bumps on his skin and maintained his confidence while turning to face her.  
  
As always, she was perfection in appearance. Her smoky eyes questioning his intentions elsewhere as her glossy mocha lips signaled her confidence he was going nowhere.  
  
Rather than act impulsively, he did a trained scan of their surroundings as grabbed her bicep and led her into the shadows – away from the eyesight of suspicious parties.  
  
Michael gathered her face into his hands and ceased her mouth with all the passion that had built up in anticipation of their meeting. Every moment with her had to be treated as though it were the last because nothing had ever lasted for either one of them.  
  
They broke their kiss only when nearly out of breath, pressing their foreheads together.  
  
“Sage,” Michael smiled with the corner of his lips, “what the hell took you so long?”  
  
“Diego had a meeting. I had to be there.” She pressed her hands against his chest, backed against the wall, and forced him to look into her eyes, “It didn’t help that you made a scene at the club. What were you thinking?”  
  
Dropping his hands, he tried to ignore the tension in his muscles as he answered with brutal honesty, “You nearly get killed at your last ‘meeting’ by Diego’s side, and you’re late to see me because you had another one? At what point am I  _ **not**_  supposed to be pissed?”  
  
“Is that what the whole fight was about? You go to Diego and start a fight over nothing, and it’s really some macho move about keeping me safe? Real smart, Michael.”  
  
“I could’ve killed your cousin, and I didn’t. That alone should prove how well I’m doing with this.” Michael tried to ignore her soft gaze, the one that pleaded with him to keep their secret and let her handle a way out of all this. Inhaling a deep breath, he returned his hands to her body and began to massage her shoulders, “I understand why you’re helping him. I do. But you almost got hurt, and that’s  _his_  fault.”  
  
“He could kill you too, you know that, right?” Her tears began to show, a shake in her voice and a few strays she tried to hide, “I’m toeing the line here, and I need you to work with me. Be on my side, and stop making things harder!”  
  
“I’m sorry.”He cupped her face in his hands, wiping her tears with his thumbs. Sighing heavily, Michael moved his hands down her arms and eventually worked them around her waist. He held her tight against him until her arms were loose around his neck, her forehead rested against his once more, “It won’t happen again.”  
  
“I have to make sure Diego’s okay before—“  
  
“I know. I know. I just…” Michael drew in a deep breath, lifting his lips to her forehead and taking a minute to organize his thoughts, “…I can’t let anything happen to you.”  
  
“It won’t. I promise you.” Sage stared up into his eyes, vowing, “I got everything under control. Just—trust me.” When he gave her a nod of agreement, she leaned forward to kiss him and playfully nip at his lower lip, “Let’s get outta here.”


	7. Chapter 7

Morgan shoved his hands into his pockets, running loops of bitter thoughts in his mind. His brother hated him, his mother was at her wit’s end, and his only friend was a cousin who had to get into a food fight to vent some frustration towards him.   
  
Even as he walked as a stranger in Port Charles, he felt firm and certain in his decision. The right thing was to leave the city and make a life for himself, to pursue his own dreams and refuse the decisions pressed upon him.  
  
Releasing a deep breath, he lifted his head to spot a young woman bouncing her angry eyes between street signs. Morgan approached cautiously, inquiring, “Are you all right?”  
  
The brunette shot her ebony eyes in his direction and tensed up the moment she registered his presence. This practice was easy enough for him to spot, acquainted with the look of contempt after his very long first day back, and surrendered, “You just looked lost is all.”  
  
“Even if I was, who are you?”  
  
Her rose tinted lips spat the words as he released a soft laugh, “Even though it doesn’t matter,” Extending his hand, he tried to pin down why she seemed so familiar, “I’m Morgan Jacks.”  
  
“Jacks?” She repeated his name, losing some of the anger laced in her tone, “You know how to get back from the Metro Court from here? I got a little turned around.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m heading that way.” Morgan spotted her frown at his signal to follow, offering his sincerest smile, “I’m here on business too. Metro Court is home for a couple weeks.”  
  
She took a moment, swallowing a lump in her throat, then began to follow him. However, it was only when the Metro Court was in sight, that she revealed a name, “Lorena.”  
  
~*~  
  
His lips tenderly brushed her temple as he brought her further into the warm circle of his arms.   
  
Safe there, Sage rolled onto her side and lost the last of her fear to the security which his green eyes offered. She traced his lips with her index finger, following its journey with her dark gaze, “I wish everything was this simple.”  
  
He drew in a deep breath, using a hand to move up and down her bare back. When his fingertips lightly tickled her spine, she tried not to jump and savored his flirtatious smile.  
  
“I’m serious, Michael.”  
  
Giving her finger a kiss, he gently grabbed her wrist and moved her hand to a rest against his exposed chest, “You don’t have to do this to yourself. We know what we’re going to do. It’s just gonna take time.”  
  
“A lot of time. Lila’s a teenager, and I have to be sure that she’s ready to take my place at Diego’s side before I step down.”  
  
“I know that. I get it.” Michael moved to lie flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling, “I’m sorry for what I did with Diego. I know it was wrong to attack him at the club, but when I found out about what almost happened to you – I saw red.”  
  
“Hey,” Softening her voice to a near whisper, she cupped his chin and forced him to lock onto her eyes once more, “this isn’t me judging you. This is me missing you…all the time.”  
  
“Yeah?” A proud grin spread across his lips as she gave a firm nod, running her hand along his cheek, “…I miss you too.”  
  
“And I know it’s unfair to expect so much of you, Michael.” She struggled with tears, wishing her emotions were not so easily revealed to him, “But I am…and I don’t know what’s gonna happen if you can’t live up to it all.”  
  
“I will. For both of us. I’ll wait, and—I’ll deal.” His vow was music to her ears; he could tell by the mixture of relief and hope now swirling in her bottomless ovals. Propping himself up on an elbow, Michael gave her a playfully tug and hovered over her as she laughed loudly into the air. When she settled, staring up at him with adoration, he quietly thought aloud, “One day, you’ll be so sick of me.”  
  
“Of course. Traveling the world with a gorgeous man who knows and appreciates everything about me.  _ **So**_  boring.” Sage teased, sliding her hands up to the sides of his throat and stroking his skin with her thumbs, “How could I ever be sick of the only man I’ve ever loved?”  
  
Michael eased at her reassurance, meeting her lips with an unspoken thank you. Pulling away, refusing to open his eyes, his hand traveled into her hair, “I love you, Sage.”  
  
“I know, and that’s why this will work.” Sage began to enjoy his kiss once more, satisfy his yearning as well as her own, and smiled when he positioned himself on top of her, “Nothing’s gonna stop us.”  
  
~*~  
  
Lila ventured into the dining room with her head hung low. When seeing Sage wasn’t joining them for breakfast, her shoulders followed suit and sunk down.  
  
Her brother sat silent at the head of the table, ignoring her emergence as he read the paper and drank his coffee.   
  
Sitting at the opposite end of the table, she ignored his brief glare at her boldness and reached out for a croissant. Lila sipped on her juiced, finishing half of the treat, and found Diego’s demeanor did not change at all. Her frustration was ablaze, “That’s it, big brother, just ignore me.”  
  
Diego set his coffee down, his eyes on the paper, “You will apologize to Sage whenever she decides to return home, understood?”  
  
“I tried to apologize. She was gone.”  
  
“Perhaps if you didn’t  **act**  before  _thinking_ , you wouldn’t have to apologize, Lil’Rae.”  
  
“Don’t do that!” Her shout caused his eyes to dart to hers, causing her to explain through emerging tears, “I’m your sister, not your burden or Sage’s. I made a mistake because I love and respect my family. Because I want to be closer to you guys, not as means of disappointment or anger. At some point, someone is gonna have to acknowledge that.”  
  
She sprung to her feet, stomping half way out of the room before his voice stopped her, “Wait.”  
  
Diego tossed the paper aside, pushing his chair back and standing to his feet. In careful contemplation, he walked towards her and stopped an arm’s length away, “You have to understand that we plan to bring you in. But my promise,  _her_  promise, to our father was that we’d let you see the world – all of it – before we gave that big of a decision to you. Pouting your way into meetings is not the way to get what you want.”  
  
“I know.” Lila crossed her arms, slightly pouting her lip, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—it won’t happen again.”  
  
Diego gave a slow nod, smiling sympathetically at his little sister before opening his arms and allowing her to secure herself in his embrace, “All’s forgiven.”  
  
Hugging his waist tightly, she shut her eyes tightly to force tears back, “With Sage too?”  
  
Kissing the top of her head, he exhaled, “I’m sure.”


	8. Chapter 8

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Kristina released an angry laugh under her breath, approaching her desk – and an elaborate flower delivery. She dropped her coat on her chair, immediately snatching the card from the arrangement,  _Answer your phone_.  
  
She narrowed her ebony gaze at the command just before her desk phone rang, leaving her positive that she knew exactly who it was and what he wanted. Rolling her eyes, she gathered the flowers and exited the back of the building. Once she tossed one vase in, winding up the second, she heard approaching footsteps and growled, “You wanna get arrested for harassment? Stalking, what, Alcazar?”  
  
“I have a very rich proposition for you, and I was merely giving you a taste of what it means.”  
  
“Save it.” Kristina turned around to see him approaching and had to remind herself he was an enemy, “I—I don’t have time for this.”  
  
Moments like this made Diego hard to ignore, dressed in black jeans and a t-shirt. His bravado slightly diminished by the casual attire while the confidence of his stare and grin remained stronger and sexier than before.  
  
“It’s about Michael.”  
  
There was her trigger. The reminder she needed to ignore the eye candy before her and return to resentment, “Leave my brother out of this sick attraction you have to me, Alcazar, before he makes sure you lose something more important to you than territory.”  
  
“Your confidence in him…never ceases to amaze me.” Diego ran his thumb along his lower lip, allowing a soft laugh to escape before striking her with his stare, “I’ll drop the charges against your brother, make sure he’s free to cause me another headache, on one condition.”  
  
Crossing her arms across her chest, she shook her head, “You can’t be serious.”  
  
“Extremely.” Diego reached into his back pocket before extending a card to her, “If you want this whole thing to disappear, just meet me at that address on Friday night at eight o’ clock.”  
  
Kristina snatched the card from between his index and middle finger, saying nothing as he left her with a cocky smile.  
  
~*~  
  
“I will get him out of this, Mom. Whatever it takes.”  
  
“I know you will, honey.” She began to gather their plates after a kiss to his cheek, “You’re the best.”   
  
“While I’m glad that you’re confidence in me has yet to fail, I’m a little surprised Michael had no idea I was coming back to Port Charles to defend him.” Morgan waited for Carly to reply, but she said nothing while staring at her coffee mug, “Mama, you should’ve told him.”  
  
“I wish I could. I wish I didn’t have to set you two up to have a simple conversation. But we both know that you and your brother have decided to be stubborn on the subject.”   
  
Carly’s announcement was soon accompanied by the knock on the penthouse door; Morgan didn’t have to look to know his brother was entering – his mother’s smug grin said it all.  
  
“I thought you wanted to see me about something, Mom. If you’re in the middle of something I can come back.” Michael addressed Carly, acting as though his brother were invisible, “I’ve got a lot to get done today.”  
  
“Sit.” Carly’s command was firm, her eyes ablaze with severity, “Or I’m going to have the guards posted at the door tie you to that chair.”  
  
“Look, if you and Jason want to gang up on me about one stupid mistake, it can wait.” Michael’s resistance was evident even as he took a seat with them, still refusing to look at Morgan, “And if it’s about him, I definitely don’t have time.”  
  
“This is your brother. Not just some stranger!” She bounced her eyes between them as they continued to avoid each other’s eyes, still too stubborn and proud to admit fault, “At one point, you would’ve risked your lives for one another. You can’t keep blaming each other for living separate lives, choosing separate paths. You have more in common than you choose to acknowledge.”  
  
Morgan’s brown eyes drifted to over to Michael just as his green eyes left his mother’s to acknowledge him. For a moment, he could remember the same older brother who saved his life – who would still risk everything today. He was reminded of memories which motivated him to defend his brother despite the distance between them.  
  
“I can’t have you two hating one another. It breaks my heart that you can’t even be in the same room together. Now, you’re going to sit here and talk. The guards were instructed by Jason to keep you here until you have this worked out.” Carly stood to her feet, releasing a deep breath, “I’m going upstairs to make some calls. When I get back, you two better have an understanding.”  
  
Michael and Morgan’s gaze mutually followed their mother up the stairs until they were surrounded by silence – neither had a clue how to address the stranger beside him.  
  
~*~  
  
Sage filled her lungs with a breath as she approached the front door. A guard let her in with a simple nod of acknowledgement, and her breath left her calm as she heard no arguing or voices at all in her home.  
  
Heading up the stairs to her room, she had to freeze when hearing her timid voice, “Sage?”  
  
Her eyes shut at the sound, still wounded by the little reminder she had received the other night – feeling like the outcast of their tight knit family. Knowing she was further separating herself with her secret relationship, she tried to swallow some of her pride and bowed her head, “What is it, Lil?”  
  
“Do you have a minute to talk?” Her foot steps somehow sounded smaller against the marble floor of the foyer as she approached the bottom step, “I won’t keep you long.”  
  
Sage tilted her head back, making sure she had a hold on angry tears, “Can we do it later? I’m very tired, right now, okay?”  
  
“Yeah…okay.”  
  
Unable to keep composure, her flood of emotions overwhelming her, Sage refused to comfort Lila Rae and raced up the remaining stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
“You sure you want to do this?”  
  
Lorena could not remember speaking; however, she knew her response must’ve happened because she could feel her uncle’s hand firmly take hers as they made their way down a stony path. Almost nineteen, she felt the nerves in her stomach as though she was truly about to meet them for the first time – a mother and father given to her only through stories her uncle relayed.  
  
She could feel her rapid heart beat slow down as her uncle’s grip tighten around hers, signaling they were near their destination.  
  
Tears blurred her vision to the point where he had to stop, proclaiming, “Here.”  
  
Closing her eyes, she remained completely still and tried to connect with them in that space. Lorena waited until a warm, calm breeze had embraced her then opened her eyes to see their names carved in stone, side by side.  
  
 _Claudia Zacchara . Ric Lansing._


	9. Chapter 9

_His hands tried to delicately take hers, but it was too cut and bruised from the accident to be safe, as he battled tears at the sight of his sister who fought to breathe.  
  
“John…listen to me…”  
  
Lifting his head, he stared at her through tears and touched her hair, “You should—shouldn’t talk. You gotta save your strength.”  
  
“Lorena…you have to protect her…don’t let Sonny or—anyone come for her. You…you do for her what everyone failed…in us...”  
  
Johnny let out a painful moan at the request, briefing searching the hospital room for some sign of improvement.  
  
“Please…I need your word, John.”  
  
“You got it, all right? But nothing’s gonna happen. You’re gonna be fine.” Bringing his lips to her bloody forehead, he whispered against her skin, “Everything will be fine.”_  
  
Part of him thought for sure the tears had dried up since that night; however, he could feel the familiar itch of cold at the back of his eyelids as he heard his niece speak for the first time in nearly an hour.  
  
“It isn’t fair.” She reached out to touch her mother’s name, shaking her head as her mouth quivered, “I should know you.”  
  
Putting his feelings aside with a deep breath, he did a quick wipe of his eyes and knelt beside her, “What you should know, you do – she would’ve done anything for you.”  
  
“This isn’t right. How could you not want payback? How could you not care what happened to them?”  
  
Johnny tilted his head back, resting his hand against her back, “It was a car accident, Lorena. You know this. I’ve said it a thousand times.”  
  
“You failed to mention the part where it was right after a meeting with Sonny Corinthos and the families.” Her eyes shot to his, a deadly glare shining through the mist of her tears, “I know how to find out what I need to. Either you give me the rest of it or I find out on my own.”  
  
“Then what? You ask yourself about that part?” Johnny climbed back to his feet, staring down into her eyes – recalling the little girl who consistently asked for her mother over the years, “My loyalty was to my sister, and I did as she asked. She wanted this war dead so you could live in peace.”  
  
“Corinthos doesn’t get to win.”  
  
“And that’s the kind of thinking that put them in the ground!” Johnny’s eruption caused her to jump at his tone before she burst into tears, only provoking him to go on, “Look at where revenge got them! Take a good look!”  
  
Lorena stood to her feet, screaming back at him, “Stop it!”  
  
“You wanna break her heart? Break his? Then you keep going on with this! You keep digging into the past so you can find out exactly what kind of people your parents where and how they got where they are now!”  
  
Unable to take it anymore, she sprinted away from him in sobs.  
  
“Lorena!” Johnny immediately tried to stop her, his heart heavy with regret at his words fueled by anger. Once his head fell, catching the outline of her name in his peripheral vision, he choked out, “I’m sorry, Claudia.”  
  
~*~   
  
“I miss you.” The words were hard to share, took all of his courage and stripped him of his pride, as his brown gaze sought his brother’s green glare, “I know you think that’s a lie, but it isn’t. I came because Mom called. I’m staying because I want to fix this.”  
  
“How long this time?” Michael’s question caused him to release an angry laugh, shaking his head and looking elsewhere, “You got to live the life everyone wanted for you, congratulations. The least you could’ve done is show some respect and appreciation by coming home to stay.”  
  
“I’m not like you, Mike. This is not my life. All the danger and the backstabbing, that’s something I want nothing to do with. You pushed away everything normal and mundane while I kept my mouth shut. You made decisions just like I did, and you have yet to show respect for the life _I_ want for  **me**.” Morgan’s words caused his brother to shift uncomfortably in his seat, bowing his head, and he softened his voice, “I use to want to be just like you, man. My big brother, the—the hero who was damn near invincible. Who saved me more times than I could count.”  
  
Michael’s eyes met his once more, tears evident despite his bravado.  
  
“I came back, right now, because I thought could return the favor. So, you’d see that I did something incredible and I could save you.” Morgan slumped slightly in his chair, insisting, “I never wanted to make things worse for us. For the family.”  
  
There was a long pause between them, leaving Morgan to believe his confession fell on deaf ears until his brother spoke again.  
  
“I never said thank you for showing up.” Blowing out a deep breath, Michael stood to his feet then extended his hand to him, “…thank you.”  
  
Morgan followed him to his feet, grateful for the gesture. Using their joined hands, he brought his brother close and embraced him for the first time in years.  
  
Though Michael initially tensed up at the action, he eventually hugged him back and tried to allow Morgan’s words to combat the bitter emotions he had been latched onto.  
  
~*~  
  
Molly caught her sister’s deflated entrance into Kelly’s, “How we doing today, officer?”  
  
Kristina waved to her sister’s young admirer, taking a seat at the counter with a pout, “You got something strong hidden somewhere?”  
  
“‘Fraid not, why?”   
  
Kristina bit her tongue, forcing a smile, “You really don’t want to know.”  
  
“Ooooo, now I definitely do.” She watched the features of her sister’s face for a moment before gasping, “No…”  
  
“Yes, it’s started again.”  
  
“God, you’d think a man with that much money and power would know when to let sleeping dogs lie.” Molly poured her a cup of fresh coffee, promising, “It’s as strong as it can be.”  
  
“Thanks.” Kristina refused sugar and cream, hoping to burn her mouth with the liquid; yet nothing kept her from blurting out, “We’re going out Friday night.”  
  
“What!” Her sister’s eyes went wide as she leaned in, holding her hand to her ear, “You want to repeat that? I heard totally wrong.”  
  
“It’s true. I have to hang out with Diego Alcazar and pretend to be having a good time or...”  
  
“Or?”  
  
“Michael’s problems are just going to get worse.”  
  
~*~  
  
 _“I love you, Sage.”_  
  
His words echoed through her mind as she ran the comb through her damp locks, trying to savor the quiet and reformulate her plans after the past two weeks' events.  
  
One of their men had relayed her wishes to the rest of the family, declining the invitation to dinner with Diego and Lila as well as requesting they left her alone for the evening.  
  
She had nearly a whole wing of the large estate to herself, yet it felt empty – especially when they were all in disagreement about what was best for the Alcazar legacy.  
  
Slipping out of her robe, she climbed into bed and tried to rest – only to be interrupted by the sound of her cell phone vibrating on her nightstand.  
  
 _Let me in._  
  
Her eyes widened at the text, rushing to her terrace doors to peek out the curtain. Sure enough, she spotted his familiar frame crouched down and desperately trying to avoid the eyes of security.   
  
 _Michael._  
  
Sage opened the doors open, immediately ushering him out of the night and into the darkness of her room. While the largest part of her wanted to yell at him, call him an idiot for taking a risk, she felt too isolated to push away her lifeline.  
  
She shut the doors, securing the lock, then immediately sought him in the moonlight, seizing his mouth with her own – so hard that he moaned in confusion at the action.  
  
Michael reluctantly broke their kiss, holding her face in his hands and forcing her to look into his eyes, “What is it? What’s wrong?”  
  
Sage pinched her lips shut, not wanting to unload yet more emotion upon his heavy shoulders. Instead, she met his lips again with familiar tenderness and prevented him from questioning her further.


	10. Chapter 10

“You know I have to leave.”  
  
The words came out as a whisper, each one hanging on a breath in-between another deep kiss; their bodies still locked together, tight in their embrace, and it left Michael with little chance to protest as the sun rose to greet them.  
  
Sage continued to hover over him, too enveloped in what they had to let him leave her with her frustrated thoughts; dipping her lips down, she smiled against his lips as his hands slightly gripped the base of her back to signal he may be giving into her request to stay.  
  
“Sage!” The loud call of her name caused them both to look over her shoulder with wide eyes as the knock accompanied the repetition, “Sage, you awake?”  
  
“Diego.” Her panicked whisper caused them both to scramble out of bed in search of their clothes as Sage responded to his knock, the locked doorknob rattling, “Just a minute!”  
  
Michael gave her a dirty look, gesturing towards the door as if to say ‘this is what I was worried about’; she waved off his criticism and shoved him into her walk in closet – shutting the doors as softly as possible before checking her image in her vanity mirror.  
  
Cracking her door open, she forced a smile, “What is it?”  
  
“Good morning to you, too.” Diego gave her a sarcastic smile before narrowing his eyes, “What’s up with you?”  
  
“Nothing, I just—I didn’t sleep well and…you knocked right as I was nodding off.”  
  
“Oh, well, you’ll get over it.” He crossed his arms, letting out a low hiss, “I have plans tomorrow night, and I have things to do at the club if I expect them to leave me alone. If anything needs my immediate attention, text before you call me.”  
  
“Fine. Understood, boss.”  
  
“Don’t be like that.”  
  
Sage leaned her head against the door frame, wrinkling her brow, “So who’s the latest conquest?”  
  
“Does it matter?” Diego straightened his shoulders with a confident grin, “But it’s been a long time coming. So just—behave while I take out a night for myself, consider maybe doing the same for yourself.”   
  
 _Here it comes_. Sage rolled her eyes, standing straight again.  
  
“It’s been a while since I saw you hanging around Johnny, maybe you should consider other possibilities.”  
  
“This has been a great talk, but I’m  _really_  tired so….enjoy your latest and don’t return to this wing without a formal invite or announcement, okay?”  
  
Diego held his hand out to prevent her from completely shutting the door, “And talk to Lil’ Rae.”  
  
“Will do, bye.” Sage slammed the door shut, securing the lock and listening for the departing echo of his shoes; tiptoeing, she made her way back to the closet and pulled open the doors, “Okay, that was awkward.”  
  
Michael pulled the hem of his shirt down, narrowing his eyes towards her, “Why did he bring up Johnny? And please tell me it’s not the Johnny I know.”  
  
~*~  
  
“Why are we here dealing with this sh—” Lorena stopped herself short in response to her uncle’s glare, correcting her word choice, “stuff.”  
  
“Felt like we should be here after visiting Claudia.” Johnny took his niece’s hand and used the free one to light a candle, “Say a prayer for her.”  
  
“…what if I say the wrong thing.” Lorena clutched his hand, staring at the tiny flame and sighing, “I mean it would be me who accidently cursed her mother in the afterlife.”  
  
“Claudia loved you, and there’s not a thing you could’ve said to change that. In this life or any other.” Johnny’s words caused her to let out a small smile, her head falling to his shoulder, “Now, you don’t have to say a word. You can think a prayer; keep it between you and Claudia. She’ll hear every word if it’s from your heart.”  
  
“…okay.” Lorena allowed him to leave her side, leave her to pray for a million things possible and absolutely improbable. Each word was a desperate word shouted in her brain as crossed her hands on her chest and mentally spoke to her mother,  _Come back to me. Some way, somehow, Mom, please come back to me and Uncle John._  She repeated the thought a few times before finally whispering and making the sign of the cross, “Amen.”   
  
“…Lorena?” Before she could step away from the candle lit prayers, she heard his gentle voice and froze, “Are you okay?”   
  
 _Morgan._  Lorena swallowed a thick lump in her throat, turning to face him with a small smile, “I’m fine. What are you doing here?”  
  
“Just praying the truce between my brother and I lasts.” Morgan glanced around the empty church, “I didn’t mean to interrupt your moment if—”  
  
“You didn’t. I was just about to leave.” Lorena gathered her things, spotting her uncle lurking in the shadows a few feet away; her alarms began to sound off as she noted his concentrated stare towards her company. Her uncle was aware of something she clearly was not.  
  
~*~  
  
“Molly, just say you’re with me so Cam recognizes he has no chance.”  
  
“Tell Spence you’re not into creeper fairytale characters like dark princes, Mol.”  
  
She couldn’t lie, their back and forth amused as well as flattered her. In truth, she could never picture herself with either of them – too immature and familiar for her taste. Still, she bit her tongue and moved about Kelly’s as though she couldn’t hear them at all.   
  
Her busy work kept her mind off of her sister, worried this plan to play Diego would blow up Kristina’s face; her worries were only magnified when Kristina descended the stairs, dressed perfectly for the wrong man.  
  
“Are you nuts?” Molly griped the second her sister was close enough, gesturing towards her dress, “And your tight dress isn’t supposed to give Diego  ** _any_**  ideas?”  
  
“Molly, I’ve got a plan.”  
  
“Oh, this I gotta hear.”  
  
“And you will.” Kristina insisted, pulling the hem of her dress further towards her knees, “As soon as it proves successful.”


	11. Chapter 11

_“Michael, you can’t be mad at me for a relationship I had almost three years ago!”_  
  
She doubted his bitterness as it came to a man like Johnny Zacchara, a man whose family wrecked his life on more than one occasion; yes, Sage was his now, but what was this thing with Johnny a couple of years ago?  
  
Michael was tempted to reach out; it couldn’t be that hard to get in contact with Johnny, ask the right people and he could have the number within the hour.  
  
Rubbing the back of his neck, he awaited his next drink and ignored Sage’s fourth phone call.   
  
His entire life was about to change for Sage, agreeing to abandon every comfort he possibly had to create something with her at undisclosed destination. A part of him, an evil and nagging gremlin, wondered if he was being set up. If his entire relationship with Sage was an elaborate scheme meant to make him fall into a pit he could never escape.  
  
Immediately, Michael was ashamed of the thought; Sage was giving up everything right beside him, all because she believed in what they had.  
  
Ashamed, Michael put down his glass and picked up his phone to text her,  _When can I see you again?_  
  
~*~  
  
His message ceased her pacing, relieved she may have the opportunity to further explain how the Zacchara and Alcazar families had been connected far beyond her existence.   
  
 _I will meet you, right now, wherever you want. Just tell me where._  
  
Her fingers shook as she slid her fingers along the touch screen, needing to fix what had been fractured only a few hours ago.   
  
 _Meet me at my apartment. Give me half an hour?_  
  
Sage sent only a smile in response before dropping her phone to her bed; throwing open the doors of her walk-in closet, she attempted to find her tightest, tasteful temptation to get his mind completely off the next he had just found out. She was hoping by provoking where his blood flow was going that she may get away with a half-ass explanation.  
  
After an hour of primping and pampering, she slipped a lengthy raincoat over her mahogany cocktail dress; heading downstairs, she heard her cousin’s laughter erupting from the living room and frowned to herself. Sage signaled for her driver to give her moment, taking a few careful steps towards the area to see what had lightened Lila Rae’s mood.  
  
Immediately, her hopes for smoothing everything over were dashed as she spotted the guests.  
  
“Hey! Diego had to leave before he could tell you,” Lila hopped over to her cousin, wrapping an arm around her and pushing her into the living room, “Johnny and Lorena are going to be staying with us the next few days!”  
  
Sage felt the wind knocked out of her as she attempted to smile, only to be approached by Johnny and his niece.  
  
“It’s good to see you again, Sage.”  
  
~*~  
  
“As beautiful as you do look tonight,” Diego slid next to her in the booth, gesturing towards the busy nightclub, “our date is scheduled for tomorrow, Kristina.”  
  
“Maybe I decided to plan things out a little.”   
  
She searched for her flirtatious nature, but it wasn’t too hard as he was almost handsome when he wasn’t trying. Diego sat across from her in blue jeans and a black t-shirt, trying to run his hand over his short hair, “Now’s not the best time. I have two guys out and inventory to clean up.”  
  
“Sounds fun, where do I sign up?”  
  
“You’re joking, right?” Diego gestured towards her outfit, “That’s not really conducive to this kind of work, officer.”  
  
“I’m not an officer tonight, remember?” She slid out to her feet, sure he was watching every inch of her movement, “Lead the way.”  
  
She followed him through the crowd and into the back of the club, mentally trying to mark areas of suspicion; an Alcazar would not be stupid enough to leave his work in the open, so she tried to take charge of what she would have to check later.   
  
“This is it; nothing but alcohol.” Diego gestured towards the open boxes around him, “Feel free to open crates and take photos if you need to, Officer Davis.”  
  
“I’m here to enjoy an evening with you; nothing more.” It sounded like a lie, even to her; she took a seat on closed crate, crossing one leg over the other and watching as his eyes involuntarily observed her smooth skin, “Problem?”  
  
“Not at all.” Diego knelt down beside a crate, pulling out a pad and attempting to count the contents a few times; when he failed again, he looked at her over his shoulder and released a laugh, “That’s a lie. How can you expect anyone to concentrate with you looking like that?”  
  
With her first goal accomplished, Kristina smiled to herself and tried to motivate herself further,  _Remember, before the night is over, he has to drop all charges against Michael._


End file.
